


Flexibility

by Swanny_Sinner (Swanny_Writer)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lame Attempt at Writing Sexy Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Sinner
Summary: Wonwoo wants to see how flexible Jun is.





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, then you probably already know why this account and fic exist lol. But in case you don't: someone asked me on Curious Cat about WonHui's favorite sex position. I answered it, but the post got deleted, either from a fluke or bc they are trying to save us from sins. At any rate, here's the smut I wrote. It was only 500 words on CC... Idk what happened.
> 
> Please enjoy my shame... 🙈
> 
> -

As with anything, it starts as simple curiosity, Wonwoo wanting to see how far he could bend Junhui. With his hands pressing against the back of Junhui's thighs, the dancer's feet are within inches of touching the bed. _Impressive_ , Wonwoo thinks, head cocked the side as he assess the situation, throwing a brief glance at his boyfriend to make sure the latter is comfortable. As soon as Junhui offers him a smile and a nod, he resumes his task, practically bending the dancer in half. The initial curiosity over Junhui's flexibility is quickly thrown out the window the moment, however, when his eyes lock on Junhui's ass on display, the way his hole twitches in anticipation. Wonwoo swallows, throat suddenly parched. Without much thought, he runs his finger over the puckered hole, rubbing the lube over it, enjoying the way it sucks the tip of his finger when he breaches the ring of muscles. The blood rushes from his head to his dick. He barely registers Junhui's whine of his name, pleading.

"Wonwoo, stop staring!"

Wonwoo ignores that request, smirking at him from between his legs. "But you're so pretty."

Junhui huffs, rolling his eyes, but his cheeks turn darker at the compliment, and he clasps his hands over his face to hide them. Chuckling, Wonwoo appeases him with a gentle pat a peck on the inside of his knee. "Hold your legs up for me, kitten," he says.

Coming out of hiding, Junhui averts his gaze, blush intensifying either from embarrassment or arousal, Wonwoo can't be certain. But Junhui does as asked, shaky hands coming around to grip onto the back of his knees.

"Good boy." Wonwoo runs his fingertips over the thick thighs, squeezing the tender flesh just to hear Junhui whine again, ticklish most likely. He spots the pout and snickers, turning his attention to what's in front of him instead of Junhui's cute expression. Wonwoo leans down to press kisses along the flushed skin of his thigh, smirking at the way Junhui fights the shiver rushing through him the closer Wonwoo gets to his leaking cock.

"Wonwoo..."

Glancing up, he grins sweetly, cheek pressed against the inside of the boy's thigh, fingertips ghosting over the silky skin. "Hm?" He knows what Junhui wants, but he doesn't give in this time. "Don't you remember what I said earlier? You're coming untouched tonight."

A whimper slips out of his lips. The usual large and innocent eyes now staring at him with lust. Wonwoo thinks Junhui looks the most beautiful like this, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide, lips red and slick, swollen from too many kisses and bites shared between them. A sense of satisfaction and smugness swirls in his belly at the thought that no else gets to see Junhui like this. The possessiveness in him is pleased. Wonwoo takes his time, sucking at the soft skin until red marks bloom against the golden canvas, laving his tongue over the bruises to ease the sting.

"Wonwon... please," Junhui's voice breaks as he pulls in more air, fingers clutching the hair at the base of Wonwoo's head. "I... I wanna touch you."

Their gazes meet, and Wonwoo takes pity on the poor boy upon seeing the tears brimming and red lips bitten raw. They'd barely started on the fun, and already Junhui looks wrecked. Wonwoo ceases his teasing, for now, leaving another hickey on the juncture between Junhui’ thigh and cheek.

"Shh, I'm right here, kitten," he soothes, surging up to kiss along Junhui's jaw, hand gently cradling his face so his thumb can wipe the errant tear. "You're doing so good, so pretty for me." Carefully, he uncurls Junhui's fingers from his legs, rubbing his hands up and down the inside of the dancer's wrists up to his elbows.

Junhui quickly wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck, pressing their chests together, ankles crossing behind his boyfriend's back. He litters tiny kisses across Wonwoo's jaw, nuzzling against him. "Please... Wonwon, want you.”

"Alright, kitten. I've got you." He eases Junhui's head back down to the pillows, shuffling closer until his throbbing member presses against Junhui's ass.

They both hiss at the touch. Junhui fists the bedsheets, holding in his whimpers as he watches Wonwoo lube up. He tries to close his legs and rub them together for some friction, but Wonwoo gives him a light slap, spreading them apart over his own lap. He ignores the impatient whines, drizzling some of the gel between his fingers to warm it up. Then gently, he prods at the entrance, making sure Junhui is still loose enough from their earlier round. Junhui shudders, moan slipping past his lips, gripping onto the sheets until his knuckles turn white. "i'm--i'm okay, please." His voice hitches, eyes screwed shut to repress the waves of pleasure rippling through him, clenching around the digits sliding against his walls. "i-if you keep going, I'll--”

Wonwoo pulls his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on his cock. He gives Junhui a second to catch his breath as he grits his teeth and positions himself at Junhui’s entrance. He runs a soothing hand along Junhui’s flanks, then he sinks into him in one stroke.

Twin sighs leave their mouths, relief washing over them.

"Fuck," Wonwoo mutters under his breath, forehead dropping to Junhui's stomach. "You feel so good, kitten."

Junhui whines, fingers threading into his hair as he attempts to form words. "Nghhh... Wanna... Wanna make you feel good," he slurs, slowly rutting against him. Another sharp hiss escapes as Wonwoo obliges.

He brings Junhui’s legs over his shoulders, kissing at his palms, linking their hands together. His pace is relentless, thrusting into the tight heat with abandon, spurred on by Junhui’s staccato moans of pleasure intermixed with his name. _Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo_... the single word uttered like a mantra, eyes glazing over, completely surrounded in bliss. 

In a second where Wonwoo adjusts the angle, his eyes flicker downward. His stomach swoops, heat rushing through him. Transfixed, he watches with rapt attention as his length disappears into Junhui, the rim stretched tight around his girth. He groans lowly in his throat, letting go of Junhui’s hands to grip at his hips hard enough to bruise. Junhui moans, broken and beautiful, arms thrown around his boyfriend’s neck to bring him closer. Wonwoo goes willingly, angling his cock to hit Junhui’s sweet spot. Junhui screams, clutching to him as he sobs into the crook of Wonwoo's neck. He's close, Wonwoo's learned to pick up on all the signs.

"Come on, sweetheart," he whispers, voice low and rough right by Junhui's ear. "Let go. Come for me. "

"Mm," Junhui whimpers. "C-close, so close, Wonwon."

"That's it, kitten." He bites into his shoulder, right where the mole is. Just a few more thrusts and—

Junhui clenches around him so hard, Wonwoo can only grind into him to let him ride it out. He peppers adoring kisses all over his boyfriend's face, taking his upper lip between his teeth and licking over the moles at the corners of his mouth. Junhui pants against him, refusing to let go. Wonwoo’s release soon follows, hips driving into Junhui's heat, loving the way the boy mewls for him.

They collapse in a pile of limbs, bodies on fire, but matching satisfied grins on their faces.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Time for me to hide, but if you stuck around... Thank you (⊃‿⊂)
> 
> For anyone else who wants to send in random messages or nsfw questions, here's my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Swanny_Writer)
> 
> P.S.: if there's anything i need to tag, please let me know!


End file.
